The U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,540 describes the use of radiosensitizers for hypoxic cells. Administration is performed via an intravenous route or suggested to be done orally using a prodrug, wherein the prodrug is the acetate ester of the compound.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,992 suggests administration parenterally, subcutaneously, intravenously, intramuscularly or intraperitoneally, or alternatively oral administration.
The patent application US 2010/322939 describes oral administration of Nimorazole 90 minutes prior to radiotherapy treatment.
According to Bowman, Corinne (“Administration of drugs to patients with swallowing difficulties”, Journal of the Malta College of Pharmacy Practice, Issue 12 Winter 2007, pp. 42-45) patients who are unable to swallow due to a debilitating condition become dependent on an enteral feeding tube both for nutritional needs and for administration of medicines. Information regarding this mode of administration is very scarce and also associated with increased risk of tube obstruction, increased toxicity and reduced efficacy due to an inadequate administration method. Bowmann notes that “Unfortunately, crushing tablets is mistakenly taken for granted by some healthcare professionals without considering that the properties of the medication may be affected”, and finally “Crushed tablets are the most frequent cause of obstruction of feeding tubes which results in increased morbidity and trauma to the patient besides the cost of replacing the tube. This may require surgical intervention”.